Tonight I'm Getting Over You
by Brave Buizel
Summary: So this is a one-shot of Wolf and Fox. This is about how they broke up and how fox tries to get over it. Yeah a terrible summary , I know. It also has some mentions of Bill/Fox , and Panther/Fox. So enjoy! Based off the song Tonight I'm Getting Over You by Carly Rae Jepsen.


Note: So not my first story but my first Star Fox story and my first songfic. So this is a sad Fox/Wolf fic with mentions of Fox/Bill. Please review! Also just a note, the song lyrics are in_ ITALICS _and the memories are in _**BOLD AND**_** ITALICS.** So enjoy!

* * *

Fox Pov.

Fox lay in his bedroom of his apartment, heartbroken. He had just just been dumped by his boyfreind, Wolf. He had been told he wasn't enough and Wolf had left him for someone else. It had tore him apart, and his freinds had tried to cheer him up, but no one could. Only one person had gotten him to talk and that was Bill Grey.

He looked over to his bedside table where a picture of him and Wolf stood.

_I wanna smash your fears, and get drunken off your tears. Don't you share youre smile with anyone else but me. I wanna touch your heart, I wanna crush it in my hands. Make a plea and cry as you give up all the lies._

_ Were not lovers, but more than friends. Put our flame to every single word you ever said. No more crying, to get me through. I keep dancing till the morning with somebody new. _

_ Tonight i'm getting over you, tonight i'm getting over you, tonight i'm getting over you, tonight i'm getting over you o-over you._

This was his worst nightmare come true. All alone, with no one to love him. He kept thinking of all of the fun times that he and Wolf had shared. He kept thinking of their first date, and all of the good times they had spent together. But that was the past. Now they were just people who couldn't make it work.

He remembered when he and his friends had gone to a bar, and how they could do nothing to help him from this dark abyss of sadness.

_They sat at a table towards the back of the club called The Core. Fox was there with Bill, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal. They had brought him here to cheer him up after getting dumped by Wolf. They had ordered some drinks and his friends were trying to start a conversation but Fox hadn't answered them at all._

_ He lay against Bills shoulder, just enjoying his warmth. He and Bill had grown closer since the break up, and he would only talk to bill. But still Fox was broken by Wolf throwing him away like trash. Bill had drove him home when Fox had asked him, and even spent the night with him, both sleeping in the same bed._

Fox then remembered all of the sad crap he had done, and knew what he had to do...

_Stuck in a real bad dream, and that it feels so new to me. Should be in your arms but i'm begging at your feet._

Fox started to walk to his dresser, where a pink, purple, and white colored bear lay. He pick it up and remembered how he had gotten it.

_** He and Wolf were on their first date. They were at a carnival, where there were tons of games and food. They were just a normal couple, having fun while on a date. Then Fox noticed something out of the corner of his eye.**_

_** A hammer game. But not only that, one of the prizes was a fluffy colored bear. Purple, pink, and white ran all over it's body, and it said ' I Love You '. Fox stared at the bear but knew he wouldn't be able to get it. You would have to hit the bell, and Fox was not strong enough.**_

_** Wolf had seen him starring at the bear and looked at him. " You want it? " Fox looked back. " Yeah but it's impossible to hit it. You would have to hit the bell. " Wolf just grinned. " Watch and learn " He went up to the game owner, a orange tabby cat.**_

_** " Can I help you? " He said, and didn't look very excited about having a customer. Wolf pulled out a dollar bill. " One game please. " The cat took his money and handed him a hammer. Wolf brought the hammer up and then struck the small red plate with an amazing amount of force.**_

_** The cube flew up, hitting the bell with a DINNG! Wolf turned back and gave a grin to Fox , which he blushed at. " Pick a prize sir. " The cat said in a monotonous voice. Wolf picked the bear Fox had been looking at. Wolf was still grinning. " And you said I couldn't win it. " While getting down on one knee.**_

Fox cried as he held the bear. He put the bear in the box, not wanting to see it again. He then knew of another relic which held another memory of his old relationship. Fox had been crying because it had been the worst day of his life until Wolf gave him the gift.

_ It's been a real hard night , and I just hold my pillow tight. You won't love me back , no , it's not you and I. Were not lovers , but more than friends. Put our flame to every single word you ever said. No more crying , to get me through , I keep dancing till the morning with somebody new._

It was a bracelet , like the golden chains that people wear. But it had an orange and black pattern on it , which were the two colors that Fox loved the most. He started to remember how he had gotten it.

_Fox had just gotten to his apartment. He wanted to just cry at the day he had. He had been rejected by some friends , and if he didn't pick up the slack at work he was going to be fired. He sighed as he approached the door until he saw a small box in front of the door._

_ He bent over and picked up the box. But as he did his perv of an neighbor whistled. He just glared back a Panther , but didn't say anything because he would just start hitting on him. He opened the box and inside was a bracelet. It had orange and black on the little ovals._

_ He also saw a note on the back. " Just thinking of you my love. Wolf O'Donnell. " He wanted to burst out in joy. This day had just gotten better._

He just wanted to punch himself for getting so happy after Wolf sent him this._ ' That dumb lying bastard. ' _He dropped the bracelet as it reflected the light , falling into darkness.

_Tonight i'm getting over you you , tonight i'm getting over you , tonight i'm getting over you , tonight i'm getting over you, o-o-over you._

He then went to the bedside where the picture of him and Wolf stood , mocking him. He picked it up and took it out of the frame. He cried remembering the promise they had made and how it was just another lie.

_He lay with his boyfriend , Wolf O'Donnell , after watching a movie. They had just seen Ted , and after cracking up and drinking sodas and eating popcorn the two lay just relaxing in each others warmth. " Hey Wolf? " Fox asked as he lay on Wolf's muscular , naked chest. " Yes fox? " He asked looking down at him , his fangs showing._

_ Fox started to cry. " You won't ever leave me right? " He looked down at him. " Naw Foxy. I won't ever leave you. " Fox just looked up at him. " You promise? " Wolf just gave his fanged grin. How about we make a deal? Let's take a picture of the both of us , and if we ever stop loving each other or break up , we return the picture. Got it? "_

_ Fox just grinned up at him lovingly. " Got it. " Wolf pulled out his I-Phone , and held it over them. " Say cheese " Wolf said as the picture was taken._

He started to cry uncontrollably as he dropped the picture and closed the box and ran outside. He was sure every neighbor could hear him but he didn't care. He ran to his Toyota Camery and started the car. He drove as fast as he could , and if the cops were out they would have pulled him over.

_Tonight i'm getting over you , tonight i'm getting over you , tonight i'm getting over you , tonight i'm getting over you o-o-over you. Were not lovers , But more then friends. Put our flame to every single word you ever said. No more crying , to get me through. I keep dancing till the morning with somebody new._

He drove until he got to his destination , Wolf's apartment. He ran up the stairs and put the box down in front of the door just as Wolf had done to him , but this was not a happy moment. He rang the door bell and ran. He opened his car and drove , thinking that maybe , just maybe Bill's and Fox's relationship could be something more.

But he could swear he saw Wolf looking at him from his apartment window through his bedside mirror.

Wolf Pov.

Wolf heard his door bell ring and opened it. He saw no one there , until he looked down and saw a cardboard box. He picked it up and walked inside his apartment. He opened it and saw something's he had given Fox. Then he saw a note tapped to the top of the box. He read it as he looked out his windows and saw Foxes Camery.

Tonight i'm getting over you.

_Tonight i'm getting over you._

* * *

Note : So this took a long time to write and this is my third story. So if you want to check out more of my stories then I suggest Bunnymunds Past , a Rise Of The Guardians story. So read and review! Luv Ya All!:)


End file.
